Mirai Love
by Xennie.B
Summary: COMPLETE Mirai timeline. M.Bulma & M.Vegeta realise feelings for each other. Vegeta & Yamcha slug it out for Bulma. Vegeta thinks someone else is Trunks' father. And what is the strange voice they both keep hearing.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks (author drools)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
*thought*  
  
"speech"  
  
AN: I wrote this a while ago and had it lying around the house. It's how Bulma and Vegeta got together in the Mirai timeline and since Vegeta didn't spend all the time in the three year gap training for the androids so he relaxed a bit more and lightened up slightly. But he still trains to beat Goku.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Bulma paced the living room annoyed. Yamcha was supposed to pick her up for their date four hours ago. It was now midnight and there was still no sign of him anywhere.  
  
Her anger had been building over the time she'd been waiting for him and now she started to feel despair as well.  
  
*Why does he keep doing this to me? . Why do I let him keep doing this, because I love him, don't I? Maybe he doesn't love me? Maybe I don't love him? He's never shown any love to me lately and I haven't really let him near me over the last few months*  
  
Bulma shook her head, why did that same trail of thoughts keep popping up in her mind? Is it true? She shook away the feeling in her heart and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat.  
  
She opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk that would hopefully send her to sleep.  
  
"Why do you put up with that idiot?" Vegeta's voice made her jump and she dropped the milk spinning around to face him.  
  
He was leaning on the doorframe in his boxers the dull light from the open fridge been the only light in the house still on causing his body to almost glow.  
  
"Vegeta don't do that!" Bulma snapped trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
"What?" he asked confused  
  
"Do that creepy sneaking in the shadows and scaring the crap out of me!" Bulma replied calming down.  
  
"I don't sneak your weaker human senses just don't notice me," Vegeta said and Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever now clean up the mess you caused or I won't cook for you!" Bulma ordered pointing to the mess the milk had made on the floor.  
  
Vegeta simply glared and left.  
  
Bulma sighed and turned to clean up the mess only to find the empty carton with the milk evaporated completely.  
  
*Did the arrogant prince actually lower himself to clean up . I must be going crazy* Bulma thought glancing in the directing Vegeta had just gone.  
  
Bulma turned and found a mug of still hot drink sitting on the bench. *I guess Vegeta forgot his drink*  
  
Bulma glanced down and the cup and frowned. Then she caught the aroma and her frown deepened. *It can't be Vegeta's he has black coffee not white tea. But then my parents are out of town so . he can't have made it for me could he? *  
  
Still confused Bulma decided she'd figure it out later and sat down to drink the tea.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
When she had finished her coffee she headed for bed still confused but trying to ignore it for now.  
  
As she passed Vegeta's room she paused and gently slid open the door.  
  
It was dark and from what she could tell he was in bed asleep. She left the door open so it gave her some light and walked over to the bed. She knelt down next to the bed so she was eye level with him since he was asleep on his side facing her. When she was kneeling and got no response she realized he was infact asleep.  
  
She looked at his face, with him being asleep his scowl had almost completely melted away and his face had softened a lot.  
  
Bulma smiled *how can someone so arrogant, cruel and harsh look so gentle and gorgeous as he slept* she thought then froze at the last part. *Gorgeous! Am I actually attracted to Vegeta? Come to think of it I guess I always have found him nice to look at even if he is kind of heartless*  
  
Bulma gently ran her fingernail over his softened expression. When her fingernail reached the end of his nose his eyes flew open making her jump.  
  
The next thing Bulma knew it she was pinned to the floor with Vegeta's fist heading for her face and she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Vegeta felt someone running something along his nose, he woke and pounced on the person in self-defence pinning them to the ground and aiming a punch towards their face.  
  
Recognition hit him just in the nick of time and he managed to stop his punch before it landed.  
  
Blue eyes slowly opened and focused on his fist inches from her nose. Bulma let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Woman what the hell are you doing don't you know I could have killed you, you bloody stupid woman!" Vegeta growled out.  
  
"I wanted to thank you." Bulma replied as Vegeta got up off her  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I wanted to thankyou for the drink," Bulma replied scrambling to her feet.  
  
"I didn't do it for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hopefully the tea will put you to sleep otherwise you'd be up all night moping around and keeping me up! And I can't train to beat that clown Kakarot if I can't sleep because some idiot woman is keeping me up!"  
  
And without another word Vegeta climbed back into bed rolling over so his back was to her.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS . LUV XENNIE.B 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of it's characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai trunks. (author drools)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*  
  
Bulma's fists clenched, "You arrogant self centered cold hearted bastard! I can't believe I ever thought any different of you!" She said and stormed out.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he heard the door slam shut as she left, *Good she's mad again* he mused.  
  
For some reason he loved getting her angry probably cause she was the only one who had the guts to stand up to him, apart from Goku and the way her eye's shone when she was mad.  
  
Then Vegeta realized something that she'd said, *thought any different of me . what the hell's that supposed to mean? Stuff it I don't care what the bloody idiot woman thinks anyway*  
  
And with that Vegeta rolled over and tried to go back to sleep with out much success.  
  
~What if she likes you? You know you like her~ Vegeta sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Vegeta muttered. Shaking his head.  
  
*That's it I'm going sparing* he told himself and climbed out of bed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*  
  
A few days past as if he'd never made Bulma the drink.  
  
Bulma screamed at Vegeta much to his amusement and he argue back.  
  
Yamcha apologized to Bulma with roses, chocolates and begging on his knees.  
  
Vegeta trained and Bulma worked on his inventions, her father upgraded the gravity room every time Vegeta demanded much to Bulma's annoyance.  
  
But still no word was heard from Goku.  
  
Weeks turned into months, Yamcha kept blowing off his and Bulma's dates and Bulma began to bury herself in her work to get away from the rejection she felt every time Yamcha blew her off.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*  
  
*I have to get stronger! I have to beat Kakkarot when he returns whenever the fool decides to show up! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I will have no equal I will reign superior!*  
  
Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room throwing punches, kicks, Ki waves and other various exercises.  
  
*I wonder what the woman is doing?*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta stopped training instantly at his last thought.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing he flew out of the Gravity room and hovered into the air above Capsule Corps looking for what Bulma was up to.  
  
He found Bulma sitting under a tree with Yamcha and he got a cold cruel feeling in his stomach.  
  
~My, aren't we jealous~ the voice nagged in the back of his head.  
  
Angry, mostly with himself, Vegeta flew back into the gravity room and began training harder than ever.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*  
  
"Yamcha how can you keep forgetting?" Bulma demanded angrily  
  
"I don't know Bulma, it's just that works been really busy lately and we're touring so I have to fly back here every time I come to see you. It's just really hectic, ask Puar, she's always worn out too." Yamcha replied his voice underlined with an almost desperate plea.  
  
"You should be able to take a lot more than her of course she's going to be worn out she a little cat you bloody great idiot!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Yeah I know Bulma, I'm really sorry I . "  
  
Their conversation was cut short as a loud explosion rocked the compound.  
  
~Vegeta's in trouble~  
  
Bulma didn't care where the voice in her head had come from and she didn't bother to think if Yamcha had heard it too. She jumped from her spot next to Yamcha and took off towards where she'd last seen Vegeta. The gravity room.  
  
"Bulma wait up where are you going,' Yamcha called as he ran after her.  
  
Bulma rounded the corner and froze. "Oh no what's he done," Bulma whispered her hand clasped over her mouth as she stared at the pile of rubble that used to be the gravity room.  
  
"What an idiot! Oh well come on Bulma Prince up himself can fix his own mess." Yamcha said and began to walk off but Bulma didn't follow and began to dig through the rubble while Yamcha just watched her confused.  
  
Suddenly the rubble under Bulma began to shake and Yamcha ran forward to get her out of there but he was too far away to get her in time.  
  
As he watched Vegeta levitated horizontally out of the rubble his energy only weakly surrounding him and Bulma who as he levitated up had become straddled on his chest.  
  
Bulma looked down and Vegeta looked up at her just catching her eyes causing her to involuntary shiver at their swirling depths of emotion hidden in his eyes before Vegeta passed out causing the pair to fall back into the rubble.  
  
~His eyes hold the signs of his emotions. You'll learn to read them in time and maybe even see the love that's hidden in their depths.~  
  
*WHAT!!* Bulma froze at the voice and didn't recover until Yamcha was pulling her to her feet asking if she was ok.  
  
"Yamcha please just help me get him into the medical wing I'm fine but he won't be," Bulma said coming out of her shock.  
  
"What happens when Goku gets back though? Vegeta will just try to kill him we should just solve all our problems and let him die here," Yamcha said glaring at the unconscious prince.  
  
"No he won't! I know I must sound insane but I know he won't. He's changed just like Piccolo did, I know he's still got a long way to go but it may take him longer to change then Piccolo we just have to be patient with him." Bulma replied her voice pleading with Yamcha to understand.  
  
Yamcha sighed in defeat and hoisted Vegeta over his shoulder before following Bulma to Capsule corps. Medical wing.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (author drools.)  
  
"speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Vegeta healed well, Bulma made him a new gravity room and Goku finally returned over the next year.  
  
No one seemed to noticed that Vegeta had gotten into the habit of just watching Bulma when he wasn't training.  
  
Or that Bulma seemed to take him his lunch and make a lot of improvements to the gravity room and his training equipment even when he didn't demand it.  
  
Bulma continued to try and go on dates with Yamcha even though he still blew off at least half of them and Bulma was beginning to get a lot more upset every time he did and that annoying little voice kept popping up in Bulma and Vegeta's head.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Vegeta walked in from his training one night around midnight heading straight into the kitchen he ate then showered and headed to bed when he heard strange noises coming from a couple of doors down where Bulma's room was.  
  
Vegeta groaned annoyed cause he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep with the noise so he headed down to Bulma's room.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Woman?"  
  
"Go away!" Came the muffled reply and Vegeta finally realised what the noises were.  
  
He quietly opened the door, Bulma was curled into a little ball on the floor crying.  
  
Vegeta didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do but he went in and stood next to her anyway.  
  
"Woman, what's wrong with you? Are you hurt?" Vegeta asked, she jumped at the sound of his voice so close before uncurling herself enough to peak out at him.  
  
"I said go away!" she snapped but because she was so upset the order had no strength in it and Vegeta ignored her.  
  
Not really sure what to do Vegeta knelt down next to Bulma and scooped her up trying to ignore the way she curled into him.  
  
Vegeta went to put Bulma down on the bed only to find she wouldn't let go of him. Vegeta groaned in annoyance and sat on the bed with Bulma next to him still clutched to his side.  
  
Sighing in annoyance realizing that she wasn't going to let him go he sighed in annoyance. "It's that weakling isn't it?" his voice almost softening a bit.  
  
Bulma began balling her eyes out into his arms. "He was late again . I went to find him . " Bulma managed between sobbing. "The hotel said he was booked in . the one he always uses . when he's playing basketball and . is meant to be seeing me . so I waited in my car outside . he got out of the cab and . I went to see him but he helped her out of the cab and . " Bulma burst into another fit of hysterics before she could finish.  
  
Vegeta was both mad at Yamcha and feeling a little guilty. He had known Yamcha was cheating on her with his agent but he'd kept it to himself. He should have told her but he hadn't and how she'd found it out the hardest way she could have.  
  
He sat with her crying on his shoulder for another hour or so until she finally calmed down.  
  
Bulma pulled back form Vegeta blushing and wiping away her remaining tears with the sleeve of her jacket roughly before looking down at the ground and not at Vegeta.  
  
While she had been crying Vegeta had been sitting there with his own little internal struggle; his pride vs the little voice and everything else inside him.  
  
And for once his pride lost.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma whispered, as Vegeta gently turned her towards him and lifted her chin with his fingers.  
  
Bulma sat there looking at his face, which of course showed no emotion. But like the voice had told her she had learned to look into his eyes and what she saw shocked her for she never imagined she'd see it in his eyes.  
  
His fingers slid through her hair at the back of her head as he leant in and kissed her.  
  
Bulma only took a few seconds to get over the shock and return his kiss opening her mouth when he silently begged her for entrance so he could really kiss her.  
  
When they finally parted Bulma just looked at Vegeta confused as so many different emotions flashed through his eyes.  
  
Anger, Disgust, Confusion, Love, Affection, Shock, but it finally landed on Disgust and he got up and left the room leaving Bulma confused all by her self.  
  
*Maybe Vegeta looked Disgusted because of me; Maybe that's why Yamcha cheated on me* Bulma thought as silent tears began to flow down her cheeks again.  
  
~No Vegeta wasn't disgusted at you. He left because he was disgusted at himself for letting his emotions show through which his pride wouldn't normally allow~  
  
The voice said softly comforted Bulma as she curled up in her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The next morning  
  
Bulma was in her own lab with her crew made up of three other women all intelligent and so she was told almost as good looking as she was.  
  
When her father had had the portfolios of the smartest scientists that worked for capsule corps so he could pick Bulma her own personal team Master Roshi and Oolong had been visiting and decided to help resulting in Bulma's current team.  
  
Bulma was working hard on the scouter they'd got off Raditz as she figured another way to alter the scouter and was determined to get it finished as soon as she could.  
  
Bulma heard the door slid open but she ignore it figuring one of the others could see to whatever the person wanted.  
  
After hearing no sound of talking Bulma briefly looked up to see her three comrades staring at something over her shoulder where the door was. They were all blushing like and staring at whatever it was like little school girls with a crush on one of the older guys.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes not looking over her shoulder. A school girl with silly crush is what got her with that cheat Yamcha. The memory made her temper rise and her lip curl slightly at that thought.  
  
"Woman where in the world did you get a scouter?!" came a stern voice from just behind her making her jump and knocking the circuit she just placed.  
  
Two strong arms reached around her taking the tools from her hands, Bulma felt a warm wave run through her at how close he was as she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He carefully put the circuit back in place, having fixed a lot of scouters in his time under Frieza and closed it up.  
  
The arms went back to their owner taking the scouter with them.  
  
Bulma turned to see Vegeta put the scouter on and activate it.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Woman what the hell have you done to it! These aren't numbers they're just weird symbols!"  
  
AN: Vegeta hasn't been on earth all that long and with no real need he hasn't learnt how to read or write any of earth's languages.  
  
Bulma reached up and flicked a small switch at the back of the scouter and it changed to Saiyan symbols.  
  
"What did you do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I made it so you could change it between our language and yours. I created a program to translate them into each other. Vegeta?" Bulma asked suddenly noticing something.  
  
Vegeta merely grunted in reply.  
  
"Your actually wearing clothes," Bulma stated then catching the shocked looks of her team quickly added. "I mean, what happened did my mother have to threaten you to get you to put clothes on other than your combat suit?" Bulma said with a small grin.  
  
"Your mother had nothing to do with it I simply thought I would since I was coming here. Anyway your mother can't by clothes they don't fit.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Ok for a start mum didn't buy your clothes I did when you first moved in with us and secondly it's a wife beater it's supposed to be like that!" Bulma said gently slapping him on the chest so she didn't hurt her hand since he wouldn't have felt it anyway. "Anyway why are you complaining? You're combat suit is tighter than that."  
  
Bulma turned back to her desk while Vegeta used the scouter to find power levels across the planet. Vegeta growled slightly at one causing Bulma to smile *probably Goku's*. Bulma looked up to see her team watching them with amused looks and she turned to face Vegeta again.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here anyway? You can't need more repairs for the gravity room already dad said you got back only an hour ago and you hadn't been home since last night,"  
  
"That's why I'm here woman we need to talk about last night!"  
  
Bulma stared at him for a minute before replying. "Now when you say talk do you mean talk or blast everything and demand answers or ."  
  
"Woman! Where is your office?" Vegeta growled only just keeping his temper in check but his eyes were narrowed to slits.  
  
"This way,' Bulma sighed taking off her lab coat and heading towards her small personal office of the side of the lab.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
They walked into her office and she closed the door behind them.  
  
"What about last night?" she asked perching on her desk.  
  
"Look last night what I did was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it. I don't need any weaknesses and I don't have any. You woman are a weakness just like Kakarot's harpy mate is a weakness to him." Vegeta said standing in front of her arms folded and not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Goku uses his feelings to fight when Chichi or Gohan are in danger or any of his friends for that matter he fights stronger than usual and that's what got him to turn Super Saiyan. It was the loss of his best friends, the possibility of loosing his son. You might not want to hear it but even your death would have made a difference you were the last of his race aside from him. You were the only one who could teach him anything about himself."  
  
"I don't care what you think I don't need that to fight or to reach super Saiyan! I will get that all by myself! All you would be is a weakness and that's not what I need! I don't need you and I don't want you nor will I ever!" Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
"What makes you think that I could ever want or need you? Cause I don't!" Bulma said as she tried to hold back the tears she felt gather at the hurt from his words.  
  
Vegeta finally looked her in the eyes as a single tears managed to escape and run down Bulma's cheek.  
  
Both could see that the other didn't really mean what they just said and were scared at the prospect.  
  
~Come on you know she's lying and you just want to wipe that tear away and tell her you didn't mean it~ Vegeta tried to ignore the voice but deep down he knew it was true.  
  
~He's lying his pride gets in the way of everything just be the one to break the tension do something to make him admit that he was wrong~ Bulma thought for a minute at what the voice had said then she stood up so she was eye level with him.  
  
"You're lying,' Bulma whispered so close to Vegeta they were almost touching.  
  
Vegeta's eyes softened as that look appeared in them again followed closely by one of confusion as he leant in to kiss her but stopped.  
  
* She's a weakness! Look what she's doing to you. Shut up! What if she's just doing this to get the truth out of you? She's probably still with that idiot human and is just playing with you. Shut up! What if she doesn't love you back?*  
  
Vegeta kept the argument in his head and finally began to shift away from Bulma.  
  
Suddenly before he could completely pull away Bulma grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
*Guess that solves that argument* Vegeta mused to himself wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her back over her desk just behind her.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Yamcha walked into the lab with a bunch of flowers for Bulma. "Hello ladies," Yamcha smiled and Bulma's three lab assistant's head snapped up looking at him worried as they briefly glanced at the door to Bulma's office.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Naomi walked up to Yamcha. "Hello Sir, what are you doing here?"  
  
Naomi was a blonde ex-model from when she was a teenager with blue eyes and brains that made her go against every blonde joke known to man kind.  
  
"I'm here to see Bulma. And I've told you three before call me Yamcha,"  
  
"Sure Yamcha, Um Bulma's a little busy right now though," Bindi added coming up to stand next to Naomi.  
  
Bindi was the youngest of the team she was shorter than even Bulma with short black hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"What's she u too then? She's in her office though right? That door is never closed unless she's in there and doesn't want to be disturbed." Yamcha replied as Kea walked over to stand in front of him with the other two.  
  
"Yeah she's in there with a client," Kea said. She was both the tallest and the oldest of the group with curly dark green hair, brown eyes and a smile that was known city wide by the men.  
  
Yamcha looked at the three who had formed a sort of barrier blocking him form the door to Bulma's office.  
  
"Bulma never has clients up here cause it's dangerous to have them near the lab that's what her office is for down stairs," Yamcha replied pushing through the three girls not quite so gently.  
  
He opened Bulma's door before the trio could stop him and his temper snapped at the site before him. Vegeta still had Bulma leant back over her desk and the two were involved in a rather steamy and passionate kiss not even noticing him coming in.  
  
Yamcha grabbed the back of Vegeta's shirt and threw the unprepared prince out the closest window.  
  
"Yamcha Don't!" Bulma begged grabbing his arm as he went to follow out the window he'd just thrown Vegeta through.  
  
"What so now you're the Capsule Cops. sl*t," Yamcha snapped turning on her.  
  
Bulma felt like she'd been slapped Yamcha had never spoken to her like that before. "I . . . I . . . you're the one who's been cheating on me!"  
  
"Well of course I was gonna bloody leave you when you barely talk to me! It's not like we've had heaps to do with each other lately we might as well have been broken up!"  
  
"I haven't been sleeping around like you. Vegeta and I . . . I saw you with your agent for crying out load! She was one of by best normal friends!"  
  
"At least she pays attention to me! And what about you? Did you get with Vegeta while I was dead and then come back to me when I came back to life?!"  
  
"Vegeta and I only began last night! After I saw you with your agent!"  
  
"I don't believe you! You're just an ugly lying wh#*e!" Yamcha snapped and Bulma slumped to the floor her energy spent and the hurt from their argument and his cheating getting to her.  
  
Vegeta suddenly appeared between Bulma and Yamcha and bunched Yamcha so fast he was just a blur of gold that Yamcha cold barely see as he was sent flying back into the lab area.  
  
Naomi, Bindi and Kea ran in and tried to comfort Bulma.  
  
Bulma finally looked up at the three around her. "What's happening?"  
  
"Vegeta turned yellow and now he's fighting with Yamcha in the lab, well he's beating Yamcha up anyway,' Naomi whispered.  
  
"Oh Goku where are you?" Bulma whispered and as if on cue Gohan and Goku transmitted into the room.  
  
"Bulma are you ok? What's wrong? Gohan and I felt Vegeta's Ki skyrocket and Chichi said we should come and check on you," Goku aid kneeling down next to Bulma.  
  
Bulma fell into Goku's warm hug as she began sobbing incoherently. Goku gave a small chuckle. "Bulma I can't understand you why is Vegeta's power so high?"  
  
"Goku you have to stop him before he kills him. No matter how much I hate him at the moment and no matter now much he hates him you can't let him die." Bulma blurted.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said confused.  
  
"Dad I think you should look at this, Vegeta's a super Saiyan and he's fighting Yamcha in Bulma's lab," Gohan said from the door way.  
  
"Vegeta's a super Saiyan? When did that happen Bulma?" Goku asked  
  
"He's not I was just talking to him a minute ago and he said he hadn't reached it yet," Bulma said confused as she jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
A piece of equipment flew towards them and hit Goku in the head. Goku knelt down clutching his head and Bulma turned on his angrily her sadness momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Goku you bloody idiot you've been shot through the shoulder and you whined less now get your monkey but out there and break them up!" Bulma screamed an smacked him over the head with a pole.  
  
"Oww, Bulma, you've been hanging around Chichi to long." Goku muttered standing up and turning Super Saiyan.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. Dad will stop them," Gohan said as Bulma slumped back to the ground.  
  
"Gohan you grab Yamcha and I'll grab Vegeta," Goku said and the two ran out of the room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Yamcha was spent and taking a massive beating from the furious Saiyan Prince who was in a blind rage and Yamcha doubted even knew what he was doing.  
  
Goku appeared between the two and caught Vegeta's fists in his hands as he tried to punch him out of the way.  
  
Gohan appeared at Yamcha's side and Yamcha gladly accepted Gohan's help and support to stay standing.  
  
"Alright that's it stop it I don't know what you two are fighting about but it ends now before you tear Bulma's lab to smithereens."  
  
"Bulma . . . " Vegeta whispered his rage forgotten as he dropped out of Super Saiyan. "Is she alright?"  
  
Goku just looked at him confused before changing the subject. "Vegeta when did you reach Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Super Saiyan? . . . just then . . . I don't care is the woman alright or not!?" Vegeta paused as the words left his mouth but when he thought about it they were true it didn't matter anymore but if Bulma was hurt . . .  
  
Goku blinked a few times dropping out of Super Saiyan and staring at the Saiyan prince in wonder before answering. "Yeah Vegeta, she's fine she's just a little upset," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta let out a small sigh of relief then he heard Bulma's soft sobbing in the back ground. *She probably hates me now*  
  
Vegeta snarled at Yamcha then took off through on of the remaining windows the glass shattering and falling to the ground three stories below.  
  
~Idiot Saiyan she doesn't hate you~ the voice said with a sigh of annoyance in its voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta snapped not even pausing in his flight.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta fly off, she ran out of her office past Yamcha, Gohan and Goku who tried to stop her but she just ignored them.  
  
About an hour after she got to her room and collapsed on the bed crying her mother entered the room and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Naomi, Kea and Bindi came and told us what happened, of course it took your father a while to explain how you had super powered friends. Now why don't you tell me what happened sweetie," Mama Briefs said as she stroked Bulma's hair trying to sooth her.  
  
"I thought I loved Yamcha, but now I'm not so sure?"  
  
"What do you mean sweetheart? Is there someone else?"  
  
"Yes but that's not the only reason. We just haven't been the same since he came back from the dead. Last night he . . . " Bulma quietly retold the last 24 hours to her mum.  
  
Once Bulma had finished she looked up to see her mum smiling down at her.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think Vegeta cares for you a lot more than he shows. He went Super Saiyan for you after all,"  
  
"What are you talking about he went super Saiyan cause he was mad at Yamcha who'd just thrown him out the window,"  
  
"I don't think so Vegeta's been thrown through more than just a window and simply shrugged it off. He was already annoyed at Yamcha before he went and saw you. This morning you father picked that one up when Yamcha's name was mentioned and he looked like he wanted to kill something. I'd say that was because he'd upset you earlier. Then you said Yamcha was yelling at you right?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Well he upset you and you started crying again and that's when Vegeta turned super Saiyan and began attacking Yamcha right?"  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"Look don't worry about any of it just get some sleep and I'm sure you'll hear from both Yamcha and Vegeta soon," Mama said smiling at her only child as she got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Mum," Bulma called after her mum as she closed the door and Bulma began to get ready for an early night.  
  
It was funny the way her mum always acted it was very easy to forget that her mother was just as smart as her and her father even if she did choose to give up science when Bulma was born.  
  
"Except you never really gave it up did you mum, you still help us out every now and again," Bulma muttered to herself with a small smile.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma got up late the next day and headed down stairs to find Yamcha was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Bulma I'm really sorry about everything I swear," Yamcha said getting up as soon as she walked in the room.  
  
"I know," Bulma replied with a sigh, "But you know it's over between us right?" Bulma added quickly.  
  
"Yeah, listen Bulma I didn't mean any of the things I said, I was just mad at finding the two of you and with Vegeta wearing that scouter it reminded me how he was when he killed me,"  
  
*The scouter! I wonder what happened to it, I hope it didn't get trashed!* Bulma quickly pushed that thought aside.  
  
"You know that nothing happened between the pair of us until I saw you with your agent the night before last and nothing really happened anyway, it's not like I slept with him."  
  
"Are you going to be with him, as a couple now?" Yamcha asked,  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess not, I mean it's not like he would anyway. The first time he kissed me was his mistake, the second time was in the office, I kissed him and kind of cornered him into it anyway," Bulma said and smiled slightly at the memory.  
  
"We can still be friends though right?" Yamcha asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah of course, but look I have to get to the lab, I need to help the other three clean up the lab and fix or figure out what needs replacing out of everything that got broken." Bulma said and went to walk past him towards her lab.  
  
Yamcha grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I really am Sorry you know,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Let me come and help clean up I mean after all I did make most of the mess," Yamcha said letting her go.  
  
"Ok thanks," Bulma said and the pair headed off to help Kea, Bindi and Naomi clean up and Bulma want to know what happened to her scouter.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The next week no one heard from Vegeta. Goku found him but left him be and wouldn't tell anyone why or what had happened when he'd found Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was beginning to worry about him and she really wanted to know what happened to the scouter that she'd worked so hard on. But she was defiantly more worried about the first then the second by a long shot.  
  
After almost a week and a half had passed Bulma made a special beeper. It could get a signal from another planet as long as it was within a certain range.  
  
Bulma walked out into the gravity room where she knew Vegeta would most likely go and it was the only space ship on the planet that would fly if he decided to jump planet. She set it on one of the benches downstairs in the mini kitchen next to the fridge with a note she'd used the beeper to translate to Saiyan for her.  
  
While she'd been making the beeper she'd remembered that Vegeta couldn't read English so she made the computer to translate the English messages to Saiyan when the beeper received them.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
That night Bulma woke but wasn't entirely sure what had woken her. She rolled over and looked at the clock next to her bed, it was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
Bulma listened for any sounds out of place and it took a while to realize that Vegeta's shower was running. Happily Bulma scrambled out of Bed and headed for his room a few doors down.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Vegeta turned off the shower and got out flaring his Ki to dry himself he grabbed his towel and secured it around his waist before walking out into the main area of his bedroom. Vegeta froze as he sensed someone behind him and spun to come face to face with Bulma.  
  
"Nice to see you still alive cause you know if anything happens that you have no control over you just disappear! There's a beeper in the ship keep it on you just in case ok!" Bulma said before he could even get a word out.  
  
Vegeta grunted securing the towel around his waist.  
  
Bulma glanced around Vegeta's room, spotting what she was looking for she smiled at Vegeta sweetly. Who just looked at her in shock and confusion as she began to walk towards him.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't go away so much. You're missed and not having a hunk walk in barely wearing anything after walking in from his work out is missed too I figure he may be an alien but if he looks that good then what's there to loose."  
  
As Bulma had said this Vegeta was stunned into the state of a statue and Bulma had slunk right up to him. She nimbly reached behind him and grabbed the scouter on his bed side table.  
  
"Ha I got it!" Bulma cheered the she froze as she felt two strong arms circle her waist.  
  
"You got your prize and now I've got mine," Vegeta purred pulling her against him.  
  
Now Bulma could feel the vibrating of his chest as he purred and tailed kisses down her neck. *He's like a big cat. He loves to hunt, loves to fight, protects the females and he growls and purrs. We should stop calling Saiyans monkeys and start calling them cats.*  
  
Vegeta slid the strap of her gown of her shoulder as his kisses traveled along her shoulder blade and Bulma gave in to his ministrations.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Vegeta lay on his back one arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders as she began to fall asleep with her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you 'Geta," Bulma whispered and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta was completely off guard for that comment ever being directed at him from anyone and his mind was sent into overdrive with thoughts.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma woke slowly the next morning to see unfamiliar surroundings causing her to sit up straight wrapping the sheets around her as she looked around the room.  
  
She was in Vegeta's room, Vegeta's bed. Then she remembered what happened and began to relax before. She realized something else. She was alone!  
  
Vegeta was gone and next to her on the bed where Vegeta had been was the scouter, turned on with a message in the eye piece.  
  
Bulma put the scouter on only to realize it was in Saiyan. Bulma flicked the switch and stared at the one word message from Vegeta as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Sorry'  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
AN: I had to be evil and stop it there I couldn't resist. But the next chapter will be longer as an apology.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A month passed and there was no sign of Vegeta.  
  
Bulma woke one morning feeling totally awful. She stumbled down stairs to her Parents who were in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh My goodness Bulma you look terrible. Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she ushered her daughter into a seat.  
  
Bulma just groaned as her mother high pitched voice made her head throb.  
  
Her mother handed Bulma a drink, she took one look at it, shoved it back into her mothers hand and ran to the closest bathroom to empty her stomach.  
  
*What the hells wrong with me? I don't usually get sick like this!*  
  
~You know this is just like morning sickness~  
  
Bulma froze half of her excited at the idea the other half dreading it.  
  
"You know ever since I first heard you I've learnt to trust you . . . But that is just insane! I can't be pregnant!"  
  
~You just said I've always been one to trust~  
  
"Don't use my words against me I'm not believing you this time!"  
  
~Go to the doctors and check if your so sure~  
  
"Fine!" Bulma snapped her stubborn streak setting in as she cleaned up and stomped out.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Dr Briefs, Congratulations you're pregnant,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Bulma screamed launching herself at the doctor.  
  
Yamcha grabbed Bulma before she could get the doctor. Once Mrs. Briefs found out she was to busy to go to the doctors with Bulma she'd ordered Yamcha to go with her instead. And once she hears what happened she'll be glad because Bulma most likely would have decked the doctor had Yamcha not been there to stop her.  
  
"Bulma are you ok?" Yamcha asked his stunned ex and close friend.  
  
"You can have an abortion if you wish," The doctor advised softly.  
  
"NO!" Bulma blurted out, "It just took me by surprise," She whispered.  
  
"Are you the partner?" the doctor asked Yamcha who shook his head.  
  
"No, we were together just over a month ago but not since then," Yamcha replied.  
  
"Dr Briefs do you know who the father is?"  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Have you had any other partners since this young man here?"  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Have you been with another man?"  
  
Bulma paused.  
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha asked  
  
~The babies Vegeta's, I can see it in its Ki and its spirit. You have a baby demi-Saiyan growing inside of you~  
  
"I know who's baby it is," Bulma whispered not looking at Yamcha as he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"It's Vegeta's"  
  
Yamcha felt like he'd been slapped. Then his shock turned into rage.  
  
"Bulma did he rape you?" Yamcha asked and Bulma's head instantly shot up shaking her head.  
  
"No of course not, he'd never do that, not to me, never. Yamcha I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear this but I love him. What we had it wasn't with no feelings, I may not know exactly what Vegeta feels but I think, I hope, he feels the same way towards me. I just wish I knew where he was so I could tell him,"  
  
Yamcha hugged Bulma "You're my best friend and I won't leave you, I'll stay with you through this and if you want I'll be there when you tell him. Alright?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as she hugged him tighter.  
  
The doctor had started working at his desk feeling the friends needed some privacy. Now that he saw they'd finished he approached Bulma.  
  
"I'm not sure whether capsule corps has the right equipment, but I'm pretty sure you would, for you check ups. So I'll write a list of instructions and email them to you. But I want you to send the results of your checkups to me so I can double check them for you,"  
  
"Alright Thank you," Bulma said with a smile. She paid her bill and they left.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma told her parents the news and while Mrs. Briefs was almost expecting the news on who the father was, Dr briefs didn't take it to well.  
  
Later that night Bulma Yamcha and Puar sat on the balcony at Capsule Corps which lead to the Lounge room.  
  
"Kami! How am I going to tell the others? They're going to find out I'm pregnant soon enough but I'm not ready to tell them it's Vegeta's." Bulma muttered.  
  
Puar flew over and sat on Bulma's shoulder hugging her head to give her comfort.  
  
Bulma reached up and gently scratch Puar behind her ears as thanks.  
  
"Bulma if you'd like you can tell them it's mine, just until you're ready to tell them the truth," Yamcha said.  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "thanks Yamcha I know how hard this must be for you,"  
  
*No Bulma you really have no ides how hard this is for me* Yamcha thought with a sigh.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Over the next week Bulma rang all her friends to tell them the news.  
  
The Z gang were told the kids was Yamcha's but not to congratulate him cause he wasn't happy about it.  
  
And other friends through work were told they didn't know the father but would meet him later on when he returned from his business trip.  
  
A few more months had passed and it was time for the yearly get together of the Z gang.  
  
Bulma was now visibly pregnant and it would be the first time she'd seen anyone in the Z gang except Goku's family and Yamcha since she told them all she was Pregnant.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma's airplane landed in a small clearing in the area next to where the get together was being held in it's usually place.  
  
It was an area not far from Goku's, a large lake to fish at, lot's of room for the guys to do some casual sparring and a nice bunch of trees next to the lake for everyone to sit in the shade.  
  
Bulma had been in a meeting for work so she was the last of the group to arrive.  
  
Chichi gushed all over her making sure she didn't do anything and the other's were all backing her up which annoyed Bulma.  
  
Goku and Piccolo had been off sparing so it took them a while to realize Bulma had arrived and when they did they flew over to the group.  
  
Piccolo just raised a slightly amused eyebrow and Bulma's pregnant state while Goku gave her a big hug.  
  
"How ya going Bulma?" Goku smiled.  
  
"Great so everyone's here huh?"  
  
"Everyone but Vegeta . . ." Goku replied not noticing Bulma expression fall. "That guy needs a pager," Goku muttered.  
  
Bulma's heart ached she missed him then something Goku said caught her attention.  
  
"Goku you're a genius!" Bulma cheered throwing her arms around him in a hug and running (as best as she could) back to her plane.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it! Someone put Goku and genius in the same sentence!" Krillin said as surprised as the others.  
  
"Bulma what are you doing!" Yamcha called as he ran after her as her ship took off into the air and flew off with Yamcha flying not far behind her.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma ran into the house and down to the lab.  
  
Searching her computer database she found the number for the pager she'd made for Vegeta and sent him a message before heading down stairs to explain to Yamcha and wait.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8. TBC. PLEASE REVIWE. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of he characters. Though I would seriously love to own Mirai Trunks. (Author drools.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*thought*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Vegeta had just finished his hunt and was dragging his kill to the cave where he'd been staying when the pager went off. He'd grabbed it before he left after his night with Bulma in case there was an emergency and she wanted to contact him.  
  
Vegeta took the pager from its clip inside his armor and read the message.  
  
'Vegeta please come home, I miss you and we need to talk'  
  
Vegeta knew the message was from Bulma and he waited for the voice to start bugging him, but it didn't. Then Vegeta realized something; he hadn't heard the voice since that night with Bulma and little did he know that Bulma hadn't since she found out she was pregnant.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He was on his own on figuring this one out, he wanted to see her again and he was pretty sure he'd got his Pride back in line.  
  
Vegeta quickly ate then took off flying towards capsule corps.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
It was dark by the time Vegeta landed at Capsule corps. Vegeta stayed in the shadows and looked through the windows.  
  
Bulma sat on the couch with her knees up and a blanket over. The only light in the room was from the lamp post behind her giving her just enough light to read her book.  
  
Vegeta watched her silently for a while before deciding to head inside. Bulma's movements however stopped him.  
  
Bulma yawned and put her book on the coffee table. The 'Weakling Human' walked into the room and helped Bulma to her feet giving her a hug.  
  
Vegeta felt like he'd been stabbed and had his heart ripped out. As she stood and hugged Yamcha Vegeta could see by her enlarged abdomen that she was Pregnant. Now as he focused he could pick up the change in her scent on the wind that he hadn't smelt before cause he'd been so happy to see her again.  
  
Vegeta held back the strong urge he had to charge in there and kill the weakling.  
  
Instead Vegeta held himself in check and stormed over towards the Capsule Ship. He couldn't take staying there to see her have the weakling's child. (Remember Vegeta doesn't know it's his kid.)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Goku felt the familiar Ki at capsule corps. Looking around he noticed Gohan was upstairs studying and Chichi was in the kitchen doing the dishes so he quickly transmitted to the older Saiyan.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Gohan's head snapped up as he felt his father transmit out of the house.  
  
*I wonder where in the world Dad's going?*  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Chichi turned just in time to see Goku disappear.  
  
*Now What!!! Can't he stay home for just one measly day without disappearing on training!*  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Hiya Vegeta," Goku waved as he appeared then ducked as a Ki blast wizzed past his head.  
  
"Whoa, watch it . . . What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked and Vegeta turned on Goku furious.  
  
"She's pregnant with that weaklings child. After everything that happened! I'm leaving this stupid Planet right now!"  
  
And with that Vegeta threw the pager at Goku's feet, climbed into the ship and took off leaving Goku behind very confused.  
  
Goku just shrugged and transmitted home.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Goku appeared in the lounge room just in time to get whacked on the head with Chichi's frying pan.  
  
"Ow Chichi what was that for?!"  
  
Hearing the commotion and sensing his father's return Gohan ran downstairs to see his dad sitting on the floor clutching his head with his mum standing above him with her frying pan yelling at him about disappearing with out telling her and always taking off.  
  
Once Chichi's temper had calmed down Goku explained to them what had happened.  
  
"That's really weird Goku. Why would Vegeta even care if Bulma was pregnant?" Chichi said with a shrug as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan and Goku exchanged looks and headed upstairs to get Gohan ready for bed.  
  
They knew there was a possibility there was some sort of relationship between Bulma and Vegeta but neither knew how far it might have gone.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma woke the next morning to find the ship gone and his pager dropped on the ground not far from where the ship had once been.  
  
Bulma tried to call Vegeta on the ships communicator guessing what might have happened but he wouldn't reply or answer the calls.  
  
Bulma spent the remaining hours of the day crying her heart out on her mother and Yamcha's shoulders before locking her self in her room and lab for the next three weeks.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ/ GT or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Time passed and Bulma was about a week off giving birth and no one had heard from Vegeta.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Krillin were over visiting at capsule corps.  
  
Yamcha had moved into one of the spare rooms at capsule corps cause he wanted to be around if Bulma needed him.  
  
Over the past month Chichi had been giving Bulma tips on raising a child. But they were all from raising Gohan so Chichi would laugh and say Bulma would have less trouble since Bulma's child wouldn't be half Saiyan. This depressed Bulma even more.  
  
Later that day Bulma was getting really tired like she had been a lot lately and Yamcha had noticed that she wasn't watching what she was say quite as much as she should have.  
  
Finally Bulma began to slip up.  
  
"I wonder if my baby will eat as much as Gohan does," Bulma sighed  
  
"Of corse not Gohan's half Saiyan," Krillin said  
  
"Yeah and so many kids are eating so much more these days," Bulma lamely replied trying to cover her tracks so no one noticed except Yamcha and Puar.  
  
"Bulma have you had an ultrasound yet?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No way,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't want the hospital to know anything about my baby,"  
  
"But you send the results of all the tests to them,"  
  
"No they're not real I alter them," Bulma said begging to get annoyed at Chichi's prying.  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma shocked even Yamcha hadn't realised she was sending fake results. It was dangerous what if something was wrong with the Baby that Bulma didn't pickup on.  
  
"What on earth for what if there's something wrong with the baby!?" Chichi argued  
  
"There's nothing wrong! My baby is in perfect health!"  
  
"So why won't you have an ultrasound? Don't you want to see what your baby looks like inside you?"  
  
By this time both of them were standing up screaming at each other.  
  
"Of course I want to see but I don't want to have to explain a tail to the hospital!" Bulma screamed and everyone froze.  
  
Bulma slumped into the chair and tears began to roll silently down her cheeks. Yamcha stood up and went over behind Bulma resting his hands on her shoulders for comfort.  
  
"Bulma what do you mean a tail?" Krillin asked softly but Bulma just cried silently for a while.  
  
Goku, Krillin and Gohan were beginning to worry never figuring the truth but dreading that another Saiyan had arrived and hurt Bulma.  
  
Finally Bulma sighed. "The baby's not Yamcha's it's Vegeta's," She whispered.  
  
The rest of the group just about died of shock they weren't expecting that.  
  
"Bulma he didn't . . .?" Krillin said pulling himself together first.  
  
"NO! He didn't rape me or anything like that. But he doesn't know, I haven't seen him since it happened then he left and went off planet . . ." Bulma trailed off as another bout of tears threatened to fall.  
  
Mrs Briefs heard her daughter crying, as they had just got home from their dinner and were coming up to say hi to everyone, and rushed into the room.  
  
Mrs Briefs gave Yamcha and uncertain look but Yamcha made a shooing gesture and She herded her daughter up to her room, while Yamcha explained everything to everyone.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The day finally arrived and Bulma gave birth to a healthy baby boy Demi- Saiyan. With crystal blue eyes, lavender hair and a tails he was a miniature version of Vegeta with his mum's hair, eye colour and skin colouring.  
  
Bulma named him Trunks (duh) and she'd hired the doctor Goku used during the whole Saiyan ordeal and was the only medical professional who knew anything about Saiyan physiology since Bulma paid him to keep it quite. He delivered trunks at Capsule corps. and both mother and son made a fast and full recovery.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A month later Goku dropped by to give Bulma some stuff for Trunks. It was stuff Gohan had as a baby so was strong even for Saiyan baby's strength.  
  
Bulma answered the door with Trunks asleep in her arms.  
  
"Oh, hey Goku you're back I thought you'd already finished bringing stuff over," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Well Chichi found some more so here I am," Goku grinned.  
  
"Ok well come on, bring them up to the nursery for me," Bulma said leading the way.  
  
Soon they had everything unpacked with Trunks curled up asleep in his crib. His tiny tail curled around his favourite teddy bear.  
  
"He's a real cute little guy when he looks like that," Goku said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma smiled down sadly at Trunks.  
  
Goku looked concerned at his oldest and best friend. "What is it?"  
  
"I miss him Goku, and I wish he were here. Even if I didn't have Trunks I'd still want him back," Bulma whispered as Goku hugged her.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ/ GT or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Yamcha who had overheard Goku and Bulma's conversation headed downstairs to Dr Briefs' lab.  
  
No one was around so he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and left without anyone asking him any questions.  
  
Once Yamcha got outside he opened a capsule to reveal the latest model of the Capsule corps space pod.  
  
"Hey Yamcha what are you doing?" Goku asked curiously as he walked out of capsule corps to see Yamcha about to climb into the pod.  
  
"I'm sick of seeing Bulma so miserable and upset over that heartless bastard. I'm going to beat some sense into him and if he still won't come back then he's dead that way Bulma can grieve for him and then get over him!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes at his old friend. *He's seriously not thinking is he?* Goku thought to himself. "Ah Yamcha I don't think that's such a good idea." Goku said.  
  
~Yamcha don't be silly you know you're no match for Vegeta. He'll kill you then it will just upset Bulma, Puar and the rest of your friends!~  
  
Yamcha stopped and thought about what he was about to do for a minute before sitting down on the pod's ramp.  
  
"Is there any other way to cheer Bulma up?" Yamcha asked not even bothering to comment on the strange voice. With Goku as one of his oldest friends he'd seen enough strange things and voices in his head where nothing new when he'd spoken to King Kia telepathically before.  
  
~Everything will be alright, you'll see~  
  
"Listen, I saw Vegeta the night he left and he said something that I didn't really understand at the time. He said 'She's pregnant with that weaklings child after everything that's happened' and he was pretty upset about it," Goku told Yamcha as he sat next to him on the ramp.  
  
"Vegeta thinks that Trunks is mine?" Yamcha asked in disbelief staring at Goku with wide eyes.  
  
"He must have seen you with Bulma when she was Pregnant and jumped to the conclusion that it was yours." Goku said thinking out loud.  
  
"Is there any chance you can find him and get him back here? For Bulma?"  
  
"I can try, give me a week ok. Explain to Chichi for me as well she should understand she doesn't like seeing Bulma like this either." Goku said as he stood.  
  
"Ok, Good luck," Yamcha said and Goku Transmitted away.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Goku had been searching with King Kia for almost a week and was due to head home by the end of the day but Goku had a few more planet's left to check first.  
  
Goku transmitted to a baron planet with no civilizations only herds of beasts of all shapes and sizes.  
  
Goku smiled as he picked up a faint but familiar Ki and transmitted to it.  
  
Goku appeared in a small patch of strange trees.  
  
A fire flickered just in front of him almost out (It's night time on the planet), A carcass of one of the heard animals lay just a bit off to his right and siting asleep against the tree on the other side of the fire was the arrogant Saiyan Prince himself.  
  
Goku walked up to him a kicked his boot. Vegeta woke up with a start head wiped around briefly before settling onto Goku.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waved with his classic Son grin.  
  
"Kakarot? What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta growled  
  
"I came here to get you and take you home," Goku shrugged  
  
"I'm not going," Vegeta snorted  
  
"Bulma really misses you," he tried.  
  
"No she's with the weakling," Vegeta muttered sourly.  
  
"No she's not! She misses you and wants you back," Goku pushed.  
  
"She's pregnant with his Brat!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You bloody idiot! Just talk to her!" Goku snapped back.  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku, never once had he seen Goku snap at anyone not even him.  
  
"Fine Kakarot have it your way," Vegeta muttered barely audible.  
  
Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and transmitted them away.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
King Kia screamed as Goku suddenly appeared in front of him with Vegeta.  
  
"I found him King Kia, thanks for all your help. Cya," Goku said and they were gone again.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
They appeared in Bulma's living room behind everyone where Yamcha, Puar and the Briefs were sitting watching TV.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Goku said and the other four turned to look at him and froze as soon as they saw who was with him.  
  
Goku quickly put his finger to his lips signalling for the others to keep quite.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward to come up behind Bulma behind the coach.  
  
"You changed your hair again,' Vegeta said quietly and Bulma stiffened.  
  
"Goku that's not funny," Bulma snarled trying to fight off tears again.  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta said resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bulma spun around and leapt at Vegeta who only just managed to catch her in time as she'd surprised him so much.  
  
Bulma sobbed happily into his arms just managing to get out "Oh, Vegeta I thought I'd never see you again!" once she'd calmed down.  
  
Vegeta held her as she cried into his arms. Normally in front of other people he wouldn't have given her a second glance but he'd missed her so much and if he let her go now she'd collapse.  
  
Bulma finally pulled her self together and looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
His eyes were full of affection, longing, hurt, love and betrayal.  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ/ GT or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
"There's someone he should meet," Yamcha said as Vegeta glared at him with all the hate and venom he could muster.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I need you to come, please," Bulma said taking Vegeta's forearm and he reluctantly let her lead him towards the nursery.  
  
Goku, Yamcha and the Briefs followed the couple but stopped in the doorway when Bulma lead Vegeta in.  
  
Bulma lead Vegeta over to the crib then gently placed Trunks in his arms.  
  
"I think he looks like his father," Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta briefly glanced down at the child he so reluctantly held in his arms.  
  
"He looks nothing like his weakling father!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma stood there looking at Vegeta as she registered what he just said. She glanced at Yamcha then back to Vegeta as she realize what he meant.  
  
Vegeta stood paying no attention to the baby cooing in his arms as he looked out the window.  
  
"Vegeta is that why you left because you thought Yamcha was the father?" Bulma asked. But she got no answer from Vegeta.  
  
"You idiot after everything it took for us to get together you think I'd go back to Yamcha that fast?" Bulma asked slightly amused.  
  
"Well you did didn't you!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma just smiled as she reached up and loosened the blankets around Trunks.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped down as he felt something soft flick against his wrist. He gasped and watched in awe as Trunks' tiny brown tail curled around his wrist.  
  
Vegeta was so stunned he looked like he was going to drop Trunks so Bulma took him from Vegeta and just in time too as Vegeta's leg gave out and he sat down on the floor with a rather load thump.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Mrs Briefs seeing the couple would want some time along shooed the three snickering men away.  
  
"Your lucky Vegeta didn't see you snickering," she scowled lightly  
  
"But it was just so out of character for Vegeta to be that shocked." Yamcha muttered. And the other two men nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I've got to go Chichi will be expecting me," Goku said climbing to his feet.  
  
"Say bye to the happy parents whenever you see them next alright," Goku added and transmitted home.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm a father?" Vegeta whispered still shocked.  
  
Bulma giggled and placed Trunks back in his crib.  
  
"Yes you are, now do you want to get off the floor?" Bulma smirked.  
  
That snapped Vegeta out of it and he scowled at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked "Hang on stupid question of corse you are. Stay here with trunks and it'll get you something to eat." Bulma said and before he could even retort she'd left.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma got back to the room and watched as Vegeta sat next to the crib watching Trunks. He had his head rested on one arm along the rail of the crib while the other hand hovered above Trunks.  
  
Trunks cooed happily and reached out to grab one of Vegeta's gloved fingers.  
  
"You're going to make a fine warrior brat," Vegeta mused.  
  
Vegeta gently lowered Trunks nappy slightly to see the top of his hip. There was a birthmark a small crest like shape and Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I thought his birthmark looked familiar when I first saw it but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before." Bulma said walking in and giving Vegeta the tray of food.  
  
"It should seem familiar I have the exact same birthmark. Saiyan royalty have it, it's the sign of the first born child and heir to the thrown, If there still was an empire for him to rule Trunks would be the Prince and take over being King once my reign was over."  
  
Vegeta said and began eating. As he ate Vegeta watched Bulma change and feed Trunks before putting him back to sleep.  
  
Vegeta glanced down at himself realizing for the first time just how badly he needed to shower and change. His combat suit was torn and bloody from hunting and training, he was filthy and smelt terrible.  
  
Vegeta got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Vegeta where are you going?" Bulma asked a trace of worry in her voice that he might leave again.  
  
"I'm going to shower and change," Vegeta said gesturing at himself.  
  
Bulma blushed. "I hadn't even noticed I was so glad to see you,"  
  
Vegeta was almost out the door when Bulma called out to him again.  
  
"Trunks really does look like you , you know,"  
  
Bulma saw a small smile tug at his lips. "Trunks? Is that his name?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah we can change it if you'd like, it's just that I always wanted to call my son Trunks."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Fine. I can just imagine my father having a fit in the afterlife cause I just agreed to break one of our traditions." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What tradition?"  
  
"Calling the first son Vegeta,"  
  
"Well how about Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Correction - Prince, Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded. "That will do," He said before heading to the bathroom.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma knock on Yamcha's hotel door. On Vegeta's return he decided it was probably better for his health to move back out of Capsule corps and decided to stay in a hotel nearby for the night before heading home tomorrow.  
  
"Bulma what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Can you do me a huge favour and look after Trunks, Vegeta and I really need to talk and I don't want to have to worry about Trunks as well." Bulma said holding Trunks out to Yamcha who took him along with the bag.  
  
"Thanks Yamcha. Ok he'll probably need changing a couple of times during the night. You need to feed him at 9 and then he'll wake you up again at 2 to be feed. Make sure you burp him and there's a capsule containing his crib and the big things you'll need. Thanks Yamcha I'll come and pick him up about Lunch time tomorrow bye." Bulma rushed out and then was off down the hall before Yamcha even had time to blink.  
  
Trunks cooed in Yamcha's arms as Yamcha shut the door and went back in side. "Man James Bond never had to put up with any of this crap," Yamcha muttered (I love that line. Don't ask me where I heard it but I'm not taking credit for it as it's not mine it's from some movie or tv show) running though the list of thing Bulma had just told him in his head.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* END OF CHAPTER 12. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	13. Chapter Thirteen THE END

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any of its characters.  
  
AN: Thankyou too LOU COSTY you're a genius for figuring out where that line came from. Its from "Notting Hill" people.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma got back to find Vegeta was still in the shower so Bulma went to her room and read her latest book while she waited for him.  
  
A short while later there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" Bulma called  
  
Vegeta came through the door dripping wet and dressed in a towel. Vegeta was about to ask something when he stopped and looked around the room.  
  
"It's bigger?" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Yeah, mum had the whole thing enlarged when she found out I was pregnant with Trunks. Then of course she said it looked funny so bought me a bigger bed and the rest of my furniture as well." Bulma replied.  
  
"And yet he's in his own nursery next door?"  
  
"Yeah I haven't quite figured her idea out yet." Bulma muttered more to herself then for Vegeta.  
  
"Anyway, what's up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I haven't moved them they should be in your room," Bulma replied.  
  
"They're not. None of my stuff is,"  
  
Bulma got up and went to her desk where her intercom was. She was about to call her mother when she noticed a note stuck above the intercom..  
  
'When I saw how well the two of you were getting along I did some rearranging.'  
  
Bulma frowned at the note in her mother's handwriting, then it hit her. Bulma gave a small smile as she turned back to Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think mum had something else in mind when she enlarged my room," Bulma smiled walking over to the chest of draws just behind where Vegeta was standing and opening the top draw.  
  
"Yep. There you go, your clothes are all in with mine. There's these six draws and the walk-in-robe. . . Ah! My walk-in-robe! I had it all organised!" Bulma squeaked and ran into it to re-organise her clothes in there.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma came out a little while later and happily admired her view.  
  
Vegeta stood at the balcony door in the moonlight wearing just a pair of jeans.  
  
Bulma noticed his wet towel draped over the end of the bed. *Oiy he can't put anything away himself can he* Bulma thought to herself while smiling all the while as an idea popped into her head.  
  
Walking unnoticed she grabbed the towel and perched on the edge of the bed directly behind Vegeta.  
  
Bulma twirled the towel before flicking it at Vegeta. The end bit him on the butt and he spun around and pounced.  
  
Vegeta pinned Bulma on the bed her back with Vegeta kneeling over her.  
  
"Your going pay for that!" Vegeta growled softly.  
  
"Oh By all means," Bulma whispered back as Vegeta leant in to meet her in a fiery kiss that showed each other just how much they'd missed the other.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bulma woke the next morning as Vegeta gently brushed the hair off her face but she pretended to stay asleep so she could see what he would do.  
  
"You're too much trouble woman, but how can I complain? You're beautiful and you gave me a strong Son. You'd make a perfect Queen." Vegeta whispered thinking she was still asleep.  
  
Bulma smiled, *Gotcha* "I know," Bulma smiled opening her eyes to look into Vegeta's surprised face.  
  
"I'm never gonna live this down." Vegeta moaned clamping his hand over his eyes.  
  
"No and if you don't like it you can always get out of my room!" Bulma said playfully.  
  
Vegeta dropped his hand and raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh so now it's your room? With both of our stuff in it? I don't think so this is our room. So your stuck with me,"  
  
"You mean you'll stay!?" Bulma asked sitting up clutching the sheet around her.  
  
Sitting up Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma "Of course the brat needs training. . ." Vegeta noticed the happy expression on Bulma's face fall before he could finish. ". . . And I'm not gonna leave you on purpose again. Do you want me to stay Bulma?" Vegeta whispered the last bit.  
  
Bulma felt like melting, for the first time she'd heard him say her name and it sounded so good to her coming from his lips. "Of corse I do!" Bulma said throwing herself into his arms.  
  
The pair settled back down and lay in each others arms watching the sunrise for the first time from THEIR bedroom window.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"What are you doing?" came a silky voice.  
  
"Me nothing," replied the voice nervously.  
  
"You were match making again weren't you!" the silky voice accused,  
  
"Would I do that?" the voice asked innocently.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh come on it's my job! Besides just look at them now," the voice said gesturing to her handy work.  
  
"Well they do make a good couple," the silky voice admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Who would have thought the Saiyan Prince and the earth scientist? I really am good."  
  
"Oh please you told me a long time ago you just work with the feelings that are already there!"  
  
"Humph,"  
  
"You'll get in trouble if the boss finds out."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The voice replied, waving her hand dismissively.  
  
"I thought I told you, you weren't to mess around in mortal's lives!" Came a stern powerful voice and the two women spun to find Zeus glaring down at them.  
  
"It wasn't me," The silky voice said smoothly smirking at her companion.  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot Athena!" the voice hissed at her so called closest friend.  
  
"But Zeus they're a good couple and I bet their son will do a lot of good when he's older," The voice said turning to Zeus.  
  
"Aphrodite!" Zeus growled.  
  
"Fine I won't do it anymore." Aphrodite sighed.  
  
"Good," Zeus said and walked off.  
  
"Didn't you give him the exact same answer last time he caught you match making?" Athena asked.  
  
"Yes. But he's so busy being the king of the gods and all, he never remembers." Aphrodite said.  
  
The pair walked toward the main hall of the gods discussing the way the world was advancing and such leaving the newly match made couple to watch the sunrise in private.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
THE END! PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


End file.
